


Stay

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gabriel has high hopes, M/M, Multi, some soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gabriel has good news. Aziraphale can return to Heaven. But Aziraphale doesn't want to go. Instead, he convinces Gabriel to stay on Earth with him and Crowley.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about these boys and I'm not sorry  
> Thank you for stopping by to read <3 I was going to combine this with the next fic, which takes place right after this but, I wanted more non E-rated soft everyone can read lol

Gabriel walked through the front door of the bookshop, the little bell alerting Aziraphale and the other customers to his presence. He had a wide smile on his face and an air of confidence about him that Aziraphale hadn’t seen fully realized since the apcoanot. It made him happy to see the other angel so like himself again.

“Great news, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. He pointed at him with both hands. “You’re back in.”

Aziraphale’s smile faltered, eyebrows knitting together. “I’m sorry?”

“Heaven,” Gabriel said, so excited about his news he forgot they were standing in a room with others. “You’re back.”

“Uhm.” Aziraphale glanced around at the humans and then gestured to the back, leading Gabriel to the private room. “What were you saying?”

“It took a lot of convincing,” Gabriel said, smile still plastered to his face. “But I did it.” He held his hands out, like waiting for praise or possibly a hug. 

“I think I’m going to need a bit more of an explanation,” Aziraphale said. He shook his head a little. “What are you talking about?”

“Heaven,” Gabriel repeated. “You’re an agent again.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel kept talking. “Now, of course, you’ll have to go back up there for a few years, go through training again and everything. But I’m confident that we can get you back in the field in a couple decades or so.” Aziraphale was too shocked to speak, his mouth hanging open. “Isn’t that great?”

“N-no,” Aziraphale finally managed to get out. “No, it’s not.”

Gabriel took a step back, looking like he had been shot. “Wha-why not?”

“I don’t want to go back, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said. 

“But it’ll be great,” Gabriel said, smiling unconvincingly. “Just like before.”

“It...it can never be like before, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said. He took a step closer to him, watching his expression change every second. 

Gabriel was clearly trying hard to keep his smile up but nothing else about his face said ‘happy’. “Of course it can,” he said. “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Too much has changed,” Aziraphale said. True, if Gabriel had come to him with this news instead of trying to kill him just after it had happened, Aziraphale might have snatched it up. Or at least would have given it more thought. But now? He couldn't even imagine it. “I can’t go back.”

“Sure you can.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Even if I did, what about Crowley? I can’t just leave him for decades. And I’m sure no amount of convincing will get them to let me keep seeing him. And I won’t go back to doing it in secret.”

“He’ll come back too, of course.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to look like he got shot. “What?” Had Gabriel found some way to convince God to forgive Crowley? Was that even possible?

“Well, not now, obviously,” Gabriel said. He was starting to relax a bit, some of the proud and happy returning to his face. “After the war.”

Aziraphale was now thoroughly confused. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he fell asleep and was having a dream. A very strange dream. “Come again?’

Gabriel pulled himself together, straightening his coat a bit. “After the war,” he explained. “When heaven triumphs over hell, good defeats evil, and the demons return to heaven to start anew.”

Aziraphale really had no idea what to say to that. “You really believe that?”

“Of course.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, searching for the right words to say. “I don’t think that will happen,” he said, his words slow. “Demons are...unforgivable.”

“But Crowley…” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Surely you don’t think he’s too far gone to be forgiven. He’s...good.”

“And has he been forgiven?” Aziraphale asked, his heart sinking at the pained expression of Gabriel’s face.

“That’s because the war hasn’t happened yet,” Gabriel said, trying to convince himself more so than Aziraphale. “Once it does Crowley and the others will return. And we can start over. Better.”

Aziraphale’s heart broke. It was such a lovely dream. All the angels back together again. No sin, no suffering. Just love and forgiveness and the hope of a new Earth. It was what Gabriel had been working for, living for. It was why he wanted this war to happen more than anyone. But it would never happen. 

Aziraphale stepped up to Gabriel, placing a hand on his arm. “Even if the war does happen, the demons won’t be forgiven. They won’t return to heaven as angels. They’ll simply be destroyed.”

Gabriel’s face hardened and he pulled his arm away. “If you don’t want to come back that’s fine.” He spun around, making way to the door.

“Gabriel, wait,” Aziraphale said. 

He hadn’t actually expected the other angel to stop. But he did, standing by the doorway back to the shop, one hand on the wall. 

“Why don’t you stay for a while,” Aziraphale said. He knew what would happen if Gabriel went back to Heaven. He would talk to the others about how Aziraphale had turned down their gracious offer, how Aziraphale had told him the war wasn’t going to fix everything and make it all better. They would tell him that Aziraphale was wrong and bad and just about as good as a demon even if he hasn’t technically fallen. Gabriel would believe them and Aziraphale would never see him again until they tried to start yet another apocalypse. And as strange as it was, Aziraphale had gotten used to Gabriel’s presence in his life. In their lives.

“Stay?” Gabriel asked. He didn’t turn around but Aziraphale desperately wished to see the purple of his eyes. “Here?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “Just for a few days. “You-you haven’t fully indulged yourself in the human experience,” he said. “You-you’ve only experienced a few pieces here and there. Why, you have to stay! Become fully engrossed in it.”

Aziraphale’s mouth twitched into a smile and Gabriel turned around. Aziraphale could feel his heart in his chest, an uncomfortable beating pleading for Gabriel to say yes.

“You want me to stay here?” Gabriel asked. His face was hard to read. Aziraphale was unsure if he was excited by the idea or ready to punch him for suggesting it. “With you and...and Crowley?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I know Crowley would be happy to have you here. He gets awfully bored whenever I want to read something. He’ll love the company.”

Gabriel’s face wavered. “What would that...No. I can’t. I have too much work to do and the others-”

“Don’t think about them,” Aziraphale said, trying to keep his voice calm, trying to keep the panic out. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

Gabriel’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “What I want?”

Aziraphale nodded and dared a few steps closer. He reached out, grabbing Gabriel’s hand. It was colder than usual. Gabriel gripped it back.

“I...suppose it wouldn’t be all that bad if I did,” he whispered.

Aziraphale sighed, letting himself relax a bit. He couldn't help himself. Angel’s were beings of love after all. He closed the gap between them, grabbing Gabriel’s cheek with his other hand. He could see what Crowley was talking about when he said Gabriel was a bad kisser. Granted, Aziraphale did surprise him with the kiss, but still. He'd have to learn.

-

“And he actually likes this stuff?” Gabriel asked, squinting at the television. He sat on the other side of the couch from Aziraphale, watching a show Aziraphale had put on for him. 

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said, looking up from his book. “It’s his favorite.”

“It...doesn’t make any sense…”

They both heard the door to the shop open. Gabriel’s body was a little stiff as he listened to Crowley’s steps on the stairs. 

“Hey,” Crowley said, tossing his jacket to the side as he walked into the room. He stopped by the side of the couch, looking at them. “Oh. Gabriel. Hi.”

“Hello,” Gabriel said, remembering the last time they had met. When he had kissed him on that Ferris Wheel. He gulped.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Aziraphale said, hand reaching up to rub Crowley’s arm. “I’ve invited him to stay for a few days.”

“Oh?” Crowley walked around, settling himself between the two of them on the couch. “Don’t mind at all.” 

He leaned over, sharing a kiss with Aziraphale. He was licking his lips when he pulled back and Gabriel watched them watch each other. Something had happened. It was like they had had a whole conversation in the few seconds they were looking at each other. Crowley nodded and leaned back. 

Then Crowley adjusted, turning so he could lie down, plopping his head right in Gabriel’s lap, bringing his feet up to rest on Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale chuckled a bit, shaking his head. He let his arms rest on Crowley’s legs, turning the page in his book.

Gabriel sat stiff, uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to make of that. His arms stuck to his side. Crowley looked up at him, eyes still hidden behind his glasses.

“You alright?” Crowley asked. 

“Of course.” Gabriel smiled, but he was sure it didn’t look like it.

Crowley scoffed and reached up, grabbing one of Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel let him lead it over, placing his hand on top of Crowley’s head. Gabriel took the hint, his slow, uncertain fingers, running through Crowley’s hair. Crowley hummed softly and turned his attention back to the television.

Gabriel thought it was strange how the two of them acted as if nothing was strange, and it was all natural. Nothing about this was natural. But Gabriel couldn’t fight the feeling in his chest that he got as his fingers fumbled about in Crowley’s hair. A feeling that said ‘this is right’.


End file.
